


Happy birthday, Lenny!

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, No beta reader, my english is not good enough for that, sorry - Freeform, we died as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Len have just returned on time to receive his birthday gift and Barry will no disappointed him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Happy birthday, Lenny!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize now for my bad English and any grammar mistake you would find. It's not my first language and I’m still tried to dominate it. 
> 
> Hope you like this little short fic.

One shot

Len was surprised about how silent his flat was when he arrived after a good travel of “work” outside the city. Nothing to complicated, just a little traditional robbery for a rich guy who is not gonna miss a few pieces of their personal gallery and a few of heroic actions, helping orphans and putting in their place some corrupt millionaires, that he wasn’t gonna admit in public. He had been out of his beloved city for a week and he really missed it; specially the scarlet superhero who protects the city.

Which return us to Len’s initial surprise as his adorable boyfriend was nowhere to see. He had taken the precaution to ask Mick and Lisa if the Flash was active or in a messy problem; Both of them had denied it and informed him that Kid Flash and Elongated men were taking care of the night sift of the vigilante schedule. So....where the fuck was his lover at almost one o’clock of the night???

Could he be still in Star Labs? Or Joe's house? They talked before his plane took off and he said he will be waiting for him. Do something happen? He walked into their home, no bothering in turning the lights on, and explored all the rooms, checking for Barry. The living room and kitchen was deserten and evidences of activity were nowhere to find. The same happened with the office and the the visit's bedroom. 

Stealthy, he moved forward the main bedroom and stepped outside it, door closed. He listened carefully, trying to know if something was out-of-place. No finding anything incredibly suspicious, he opened the door...he wasn’t ready for what was waiting for him.

Barry was on their bed, waiting for him, a seductive but tricky smile in his beautiful face. He was wearing nothing else but a red lace lingerie and a blue bow in his neck as a collar. Len forgot how to breathe a for a second and a itchy sensation in his hands. The anxiety was killing him, he desperately wanted to touch his man.

—Happy birthday, Len— Barry said. He was acting shyly as an innocent boy who hadn’t planned to seduce the hell out of his partner. It was working; Len was turned on—. Do you like you gift?—asked, still acting innocently.

Len wasn’t planning to answer....he would show him how much he liked it in multiples ways...Scarlet won’t expect what was coming for him... Cause the supervillain really missed his beloved nemesis and lover; he missed his body, his company...all of him. But, now, he will make up for the time they were separated and be thankful for the magnificent gift.

This was a fantastic way to start a new year of his life and he can only hope to spend the rest of it with Barry Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please, let a comment if you have time. I enjoy reading you, dudes!!! And if you found a grammar mistake, be gentle, and tell me.
> 
> Send you the best vibes and expecting you all are fine.
> 
> Stay safe, please. 
> 
> Hugs as always.


End file.
